marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
2013
This is a timeline of events that occurred in 2013. 2013 January 6th *In a therapy session, Tony Stark recounts the events of Aldrich Killian's War to Bruce Banner, but after he finishes his story, he realizes Banner has fallen asleep.Iron Man 3 June 30th *Cybertek Technologies finishes the construction of the Cybertek Prosthetic Leg, as part of Project Deathlok.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.13: T.R.A.C.K.S. August *Having been working as interns at the law firm Landman and Zack, Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson are offered permanent jobs at the firm. Nelson shows great enthusiasm about the offer, but Murdock believes that working for such a soulless company is not the right direction for them to go in. Murdock manages to convince the skeptical Nelson not to take the job offer and instead they come up with the idea to start up their own law firm where they can really help innocent people and make a difference to their city. first time as a vigilante.]] *Matt Murdock has trouble sleeping due to one of his neighbor's daughter crying as her father is abusing her. Murdock contacts the police to have him arrested; however, the man is able to get away with the crime as his wife claims he never committed the crime and his daughter does not reveal the truth. The next night, seeing that the man would not face justice, Murdock dons a black eyeless mask and goes after the man. He manages to find him at the train yard where he works. Murdock severely beats him up and threatens that if he ever touches his daughter again, he would find him and possibly kill him. The man would spend the next month in the hospital, while Murdock would consider more acts of vigilantism.Daredevil: 1.10: Nelson v. Murdock September 24th *Michael Peterson, a test subject from the Centipede Project, witnesses an explosion while out shopping with his son Ace. He enters the building and saves a woman named Debbie, the doctor who implanted the Centipede Device which gives Michael superhuman powers. The press and witnesses call Michael the "Hooded Hero".Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.01: Pilot ]] *S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Grant Ward retrieves a Chitauri Neural Link from one of Vanchat's safe-houses in Paris, France. 25th *Maria Hill interviews Grant Ward and assigns him to Phil Coulson's newly created team, along with Agents Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons. *Skye, now a member of the Rising Tide hacktivist group, warns Michael Peterson about S.H.I.E.L.D.. *Coulson asks fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Melinda May to join his team and pilot the Bus. *Skye airs a Rising Tide transmission, and is soon apprehended by Coulson and Ward. After an unsuccessful interrogation, Coulson gives Ward a truth serum, making him reveal secrets to Skye and earning her trust. *May, Fitz and Simmons analyze the explosion site, determine it was a laboratory, and retrieve valuable forensic data using the specialized D.W.A.R.F.s. *Michael Peterson tries to convince his former boss to re-hire him. When denied, Peterson loses his temper and attacks his boss while wrecking the factory. *Michael visits Debbie in the hospital. She reprimands him for exposing her and the Centipede Project. Later that evening, he kidnaps Skye. *Fitz, Simmons and Skye digitally replicate the events leading up to the explosion. They discover the nature of the Centipede Device: it contains an experimental Super-Soldier Serum made from the Extremis virus, and the explosion was caused by a patient succumbing to Extremis' side effects. 26th *Michael Peterson makes Skye delete all files about his identity. She seizes the opportunity to hack S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secure channel and warn Coulson's Team. *Phil Coulson and Grant Ward arrive at Union Station in Los Angeles to confront Peterson, while Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons find a way to stabilize the Extremis in his body. *Debbie orders an operative to kill Peterson, but he is incapacitated by Melinda May. *Grant Ward shoots Peterson with the Night-Night Gun, a non-lethal weapon that renders him unconscious and stabilizes the Extremis. 27th *Phil Coulson and Skye take Ace Peterson to his aunt Mindy's house. Afterwards, Coulson asks Skye to join his team, and Grant Ward informs them of the discovery of an 0-8-4 in Peru. *Coulson and Skye arrive at a S.H.I.E.L.D. airport and board the Bus. Coulson informs the rest of the team of his decision to add Skye to their roster.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.02: 0-8-4 28th *Coulson's team arrives in Peru to investigate an 0-8-4 (an object of unknown origin) found in a pre-Inca temple. .]] *After a preliminary examination, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons determine the 0-8-4 is a weapon made by HYDRA scientists in the 1940s using Tesseract energy. Meanwhile, Grant Ward and Melinda May are attacked by Comandante Camilla Reyes and the Policia Militar de Perú, but Reyes recognizes Coulson and orders her soldiers to stand down. *Peruvian rebels attack the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and Policia Militar de Peru soldiers at the archaeological site, forcing them to flee to the Bus and take flight. *'Hijacking and Retaking of the Bus': At night, Reyes betrays Coulson and takes over the Bus, tying the rest of the team up in the cargo area at the plane's rear. 29th *Coulson's Team breaks free from their bonds and uses the Peruvian 0-8-4 to detonate a hole in a side of the Bus, recovering the plane and saving Phil Coulson. Camilla Reyes and her remaining soldiers are apprehended. *The team arrives at the Slingshot, a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. facility where Reyes and her soldiers are taken into custody. *Skye contacts fellow Rising Tide member Miles Lydon to inform him she has successfully infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. chastising Phil Coulson]] *Nick Fury reprimands Coulson for the damage caused to the Bus, but Coulson defends his team's actions. 30th *Grant Ward starts training Skye to become a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.03: The Asset *Franklin Hall leaks information about an upcoming transfer to have Ian Quinn capture him, as part of a plot to foil Quinn's plans to exploit the properties of Gravitonium. October 1st *'Kidnapping of Franklin Hall': While on route to a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, the convoy transporting Franklin Hall is attacked by Ian Quinn's men using a Gravitonium powered device that elevates Agent Mack's truck and crashes it. Hall is kidnapped. *Phil Coulson informs his team of Hall's kidnapping, and they plot his rescue. *At the crime scene, Coulson's team interview Mack about the incident. Jemma Simmons discovers one of the Gravity Field Generators used in the attack. 2nd *Phil Coulson and Grant Ward interrogate Todd Chesterfield, who sold construction equipment to Franklin Hall's kidnappers. Tracing back the gold bricks he was paid with, the team discovers they came from a mine owned by Ian Quinn. *In Malta, Quinn reunites with his former colleague Hall, informing him of his discovery of a large cluster of Gravitonium (a substance formerly believed to be theoretical) and asking him to help complete a giant Gravity Field Generator. Hall tries to convince him the generator is too dangerous to use, but Quinn is undeterred. *On the way to Malta, Leo Fitz discusses theories about the nature of Gravitonium with the rest of the team. They plan to infiltrate Quinn's mansion and Skye volunteers to go in, forging a party invitation. 3rd *Grant Ward helps Skye prepare for her infiltration mission, and shares the personal reason why he became a S.H.I.E.L.D. operative: As children, his older brother Christian was abusive to both him and their younger brother. *Coulson's Team arrives in Malta and plans the details of the mission. *'Infiltration into Ian Quinn's Mansion': Skye infiltrates the party with the remote back-up of Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, and Melinda May. She is greeted by Ian Quinn himself, who knows she is part of the Rising Tide and offers her a spot in his company. *Quinn delivers a speech to his guests and shareholders, and reveals his plans to develop Gravitonium-based devices. ]] *Skye sneaks into Quinn's mansion to hack into the Neodymium Laser Fencing control system, allowing Ward and Phil Coulson entrance into the compound. Quinn catches her and assumes she is trying to find information to leak online. She informs him of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s vigilance to keep his trust, while Fitz remotely hacks the laser fencing. *Inside the compound, Coulson searches Franklin Hall's laboratory while Ward rescues Skye. When Coulson finds him, Hall reveals he actually planned his own kidnapping in order to destroy the Gravitonium. As they struggle, the Gravity Field Generator starts disrupting gravity fields in its proximity. *Realizing the Gravitonium has begun to disrupt gravity, Quinn orders his helicopter to be prepared for an evacuation. *Coulson tries to convince Hall not to destroy the generator, but he is forced to let Hall fall into the Gravitonium cluster to stop it from activating and save hundreds of lives. 4th *On the Bus, Melinda May asks Phil Coulson to promote her back to a field operative, both by commission to the team and her desire to watch over him. *The Gravitonium cluster is transferred to the Fridge, and stored with no recorded entry and no access granted. Unknown to anyone, Franklin Hall is still alive and trapped inside the Gravitonium. 7th *Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Akela Amador performs a seemingly impossible jewel theft in the subway of Stockholm, Sweden, after performing similar thefts in Milan and Monte Carlo.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.04: Eye-Spy *Phil Coulson investigates the series of thefts, believing Amador could be responsible. 8th *In Stockholm, Coulson's team search the crime scene, and Skye confirms Akela Amador as the perpetrator. *The team traces Amador to the town of Zloda, Belarus, where she is using the stolen diamonds to buy a prox card and infiltrate the Todorov Building. The team separates, with Melinda May staying in the Bus, Phil Coulson and Grant Ward actively searching for Amador, and Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons and Skye performing a digital search of Amador in a van nicknamed "Short Bus". *Skye and Fitz hack into an unknown broadcast showing their van in what looks like X-Ray vision. Amador attacks and overturns the van to escape their observation. *Reunited at the Bus, the team analyzes the situation and determines the unknown broadcast to be Amador's point of view, through a Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implant used to control her. *May uncovers Amador's location and goes to confront her alone. They fight, and Coulson intervenes, rendering Amador unconscious with a pistol-version of the Night-Night Gun. 9th *Akela Amador wakes up in the Bus' detention cell with Phil Coulson, who asks about her situation and tries to determine the identity of Amador's handler. *'Infiltration into Todorov Building': Skye hijacks the Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implant signal while Grant Ward completes Amador's infiltration mission using a set of glasses mimicking the eye implant. He finds the true target of the infiltration mission, a series of symbols of seemingly alien origin. Ward's ruse is discovered as he flees the building. *Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz perform surgery on Amador to remove her eye implant. *Melinda May traces Amador's handler, to whom she refers as the "Englishman" because he uses British English words and phrases in his commands. When Coulson confronts him, the fail-safe in the Englishman's own eye implant activates, killing him instantly. *Despite being jailed and waiting for a trial, Amador feels liberated by the removal of her eye implant, and thanks Coulson for his help. *Ward and Fitz play poker, with Fitz attempting to cheat by using the Backscatter Glasses. 12th *In Hong Kong, street magician Chan Ho Yin is seduced by a mysterious woman named Raina. He reveals his pyrokinetic powers to her, but she kidnaps him.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.05: Girl in the Flower Dress 13th *S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Kwan Chen (Chan Ho Yin's Index case agent) informs Coulson's Team of Chan's disappearance, and the Rising Tide's role in his profile leaking. *Chan wakes up in a strange place, with Raina offering him both the chance to increase his powers and an opportunity to be recognized for his gift, giving him the codename "Scorch". *Skye tracks the Rising Tide hacker back to Austin, Texas, and identifies him as Miles Lydon. The team arrives in Austin and tries to catch Lydon, but, unbeknownst the rest of the team, Skye is Lydon's girlfriend, and warns him in advance that S.H.I.E.L.D. are tracking him. thumb|right|250px|[[Scorch]] *Melinda May follows Skye to Lydon's house. The team arrests them both while searching for evidence in the house. Lydon confesses the Centipede Project paid him to leak the information about Chan. *Raina takes Chan to a laboratory, where he is injected with a dose of Centipede Serum which amplifies his powers. Debbie, the doctor who implanted Michael Peterson's Centipede Device, orders for blood samples to be taken from Chan so his platelets can be used to stabilize the Extremis in the serum. *'Ambush on Hong Kong Centipede Base': Melinda May, Phil Coulson and Kwan Chen infiltrate the Centipede laboratory. Chan goes on a rampage, killing Kwan and Debbie. Seeing no other way forward, Coulson and May are forced to kill Chan with an overdose of the Centipede Serum, making him explode. *Coulson tags Lydon with a Tracking Bracelet and releases him. Afterwards, he demands to know Skye's true reason for joining S.H.I.E.L.D., and she tearfully reveals she joined to find information about her missing parents, because the only evidence she has is a document redacted by S.H.I.E.L.D. 14th *Raina visits Edison Po in prison and asks him to "touch base" with the Clairvoyant. 21st *Thor leads the Asgardian army on a crusade to end the threats attacking the other Realms.Thor: The Dark World Prelude 26th *In Wrigley, Pennsylvania, Adam Cross dies from a strange electrical phenomenon while camping with a group of boy scouts.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.06: FZZT 27th *Phil Coulson asks Jemma Simmons to run some physical tests on him, because he feels "different" since his death and recovery. *Coulson's Team arrives in Wrigley, Pennsylvania and finds Adam Cross's body suspended in the air. While examining it, Simmons unknowingly gets infected with a virus of Chitauri origin. *Leo Fitz detects an electrostatic event, and Coulson, Melinda May and Grant Ward locate another victim on a farm, Frank Whalen, who along with Adam was a volunteer firefighter sent to New York City after the Battle of New York. *Coulson, May and Ward visit the fire house while Simmons discovers a virus is responsible of the deaths. May finds the source of the virus, a Chitauri Helmet, and Coulson tries to comfort Tony Diaz, another infected firefighter whose death is imminent. 28th *The Chitauri Helmet is loaded into the Bus to be transported to the Sandbox. *Jemma Simmons starts developing a cure for the Chitauri virus, but discovers she herself is infected. Phil Coulson is forced to quarantine her inside the laboratory. Together with Leo Fitz, she tries to perfect the cure. *Coulson contacts fellow agent Felix Blake, who insists on the importance of delivering the helmet to the Sandbox and instructs him to dispose of any infected person in the Bus. *Fitz breaks the quarantine and enters the lab to help Simmons in her search for a cure. After seemingly failing, Simmons knocks Fitz out. She prepares to jump off the plane, without knowing the cure tested on their laboratory rats worked. Grant Ward jumps off the plane, catches her in mid-air, and injects her with the cure. *After rescuing them from the sea, Coulson reprimands Simmons for her attempted suicide. *At the Sandbox, Felix Blake takes the helmet and warns Coulson that even he cannot disobey direct orders. While leaving, Blake also notes the change in Coulson's attitude since his death and recovery. 30th *The Convergence begins, causing the formation of portals connecting the Nine Realms. Erik Selvig, now mentally unstable after being subjected to Loki's mind control, detects signs of the event and travels to Stonehenge to research it. He also contacts Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis to assist him in his studies.Thor: The Dark World *Selvig ends up streaking around the area naked and is then arrested and taken to a mental ward in London. 31st *Phil Coulson allows himself to be captured and sent to an underground prison in Siberia to retrieve Agent Shaw, who was undercover posing as a torturer. They escape with help from Grant Ward and Melinda May.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.07: The Hub November 1st *'Battle of Vanaheim': Thor's army arrives in Vanaheim, the birthplace of Hogun and the final realm they must save. They defeat the Marauders who have been terrorizing the area, and Hogun decides to stay among his people while the rest of the army goes back to Asgard. *Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis arrive in London, but are unable to locate Erik Selvig. While there, Jane has a date with a man named Richard. Lewis interrupts the date with her intern Ian Boothby to tell Foster of bizarre atmospheric occurrences that are actually signs of the Convergence. They take Foster to a nearby factory, where they meet three children named John, Navid and Maddie. The children show them many objects around the factory are disappearing in mid-air, and even floating. Foster separates from the group and accidentally falls through a portal into the hiding place of the Aether, which infects her with its power. She then falls into another portal which returns her to London. *In Asgard, Heimdall discovers the Convergence is taking place. Heimdall realizes he can't locate Foster, and Thor travels to Earth to find her. *Thor and Foster reunite on Earth. A police officer tries to apprehend Foster for trespassing in the abandoned factory, but when he touches her arm, the Aether attacks him with a blast of energy. A concerned Thor takes Foster to Asgard. *An Asgardian doctor, Eir tries to discover what has happened to Foster. Odin does not approve of Thor bringing a human to Asgard, but recognizes the infection as the Aether. *The re-appearance of the Aether causes Malekith and his army to awaken from their five thousand year sleep. His second in command, Algrim, volunteers to become one of the Kursed to increase his strength. *Coulson's Team delivers intel gathered by Agent Shaw and classified as Clearance Level 8 to the Hub. *'Infiltration into the Overkill Facility': Agent Victoria Hand informs Phil Coulson, Grant Ward and Melinda May about a weapon created by South Ossetian separatists, the Overkill Device. She requests Ward and Leo Fitz to infiltrate South Ossetia and disable the weapon. *Ward and Fitz try to reach Ward's contacts in South Ossetia, but are captured. Thanks to Fitz's resourcefulness, they gain the trust of a local mob to help them cross the border. *Hand and Coulson discuss his recovery, and he realizes he has a programmed response to the mention of Tahiti. *Skye tries to hack into the Hub's mainframe with the help of Jemma Simmons. Agent Jasper Sitwell almost catches Simmons, and in a state of panic she renders him unconscious. While hacking, Skye chooses to check the status of Ward's and Fitz's mission, rather than seize the opportunity to search for information about her parents, but discovers the infiltration does not include an extraction team. 2nd *'Sacking of Asgard': Algrim is arrested by the Asgardians. Once inside the dungeons, he uses his newly-gained strength to free the other prisoners, including Lorelei, who has been imprisoned for over 600 years. While Loki stays in his cell, he informs Algrim of the easiest route out of the dungeons. Malekith and the rest of the Dark Elves arrive in Asgard, and reuniting with Algrim they search for Jane Foster. Frigga hides Foster and makes a temporary duplicate of her. Malekith and Algrim confront Frigga in her chambers, but when they discover the duplicate of Foster is not real, they kill Frigga. Witnessing his mother's death, Thor strikes Malekith with a lightning bolt from Mjølnir, leaving a permanent scar on the right side of his face. The Dark Elves retreat, finding no trace of Foster. *The Asgardians have a funeral for all their fallen warriors. Thor asks Odin if he can get revenge on the Dark Elves for their attack. In deep sorrow for the loss of his wife, Odin refuses. Thor makes a plot against Odin's wishes with Heimdall, Sif, Volstagg, and Fandral to free Loki, who has knowledge of portals other than the Bifrost Bridge. *Grant Ward and Leo Fitz locate the Overkill Device, and realize there will not be an extraction. Both decide to stay and finish the mission together, escaping with the help of a modified version of the Device. While S.H.I.E.L.D. teams start raiding the compound, Coulson's Team arrive in the Bus to extract Ward and Fitz. *Phil Coulson tells Skye about her parent's file, redacted by the agent that dropped her at the orphanage. Nevertheless, he keeps certain secrets about the file, and asks Melinda May to help him uncover the truth. Later, he tries to obtain the file about his death and recovery in Tahiti, but is denied access. 3rd *Thor frees Loki from the dungeons and takes him to a ship the Dark Elves left behind. Taking Jane Foster with them, they abandon the ship and transfer onto a flying boat steered by Fandral. While Fandral jumps off the boat to fend off a group of Asgardian soldiers, Thor, Loki, and Jane fly through the portal and arrive in Svartalfheim. *In London, Darcy Lewis tries to call S.H.I.E.L.D., but they do not return her call. She and Ian Boothby get Erik Selvig out of the mental hospital so he can help them. *'Second Battle of Svartalfheim': Thor, Loki, and Jane devise a plan to make the Dark Elves think Loki will betray Thor. To gain the trust of the Elves, Loki uses magic to make them think he has stabbed Thor and cut his hand off. Malekith extracts the Aether from Jane, but while Thor tries to destroy the Aether by striking it with Mjølnir, it only reconstructs itself. Algrim stabs Loki in the chest, but he uses Algrim's own weapon to kill him. Loki survives the wound, but tricks Thor into thinking he is dead. Thor and Jane travel around Svartalfheim and enter a cave. In London, Richard calls Jane, and oddly manages to get service. Jane answers the phone call and finds a portal in the cave, which takes them back to London. *Thor and Foster regroup with Lewis, Boothby, and Selvig. They deduce that the area where the Convergence will take full effect is Greenwich, meaning it will also be the area where Malekith tries to plunge the Nine Realms into eternal darkness. 4th *In Svartalfheim, Loki finds a portal to Asgard and uses magic to trick Odin and claim the throne. *'Battle of Greenwich': Thor, Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, Ian Boothby, and Erik Selvig put four sensors around Greenwich. Malekith and his army arrive in the city and begin their assault. Thor and Malekith fight, but constantly fall through portals to other realms. The retaliate against the Dark Elves; two of their jets fly through a portal to Vanaheim, but eventually find their way back to Greenwich. During their battle, Thor and Malekith are briefly transported to Jotunheim, where a Beast follows them and becomes stranded on Earth. Malekith and his ship are involuntarily teleported back to Svartalfheim, and the wreckage of the ship crushes him. With the battle won, Thor says his goodbyes and returns to Asgard with the Aether. 5th *Phil Coulson and his team are assigned as part of the S.H.I.E.L.D. clean-up crew after the Battle of Greenwich. Every element with anomalous spectrographic signatures is contained, classified as hazardous material, and marked for transport.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.08: The Well *At Trillemarka National Park, Norway, Jakob Nystrom and Petra Larsen find the first piece of the Berserker Staff. *A StatiCorp research and development facility in Batesville, Utah, attempts to use a particle accelerator to create an inter-dimension portal. Technician Tobias Ford deliberately loosens bolts on one of the accelerator's couplings, as an excuse to file a safety complaint and see safety inspector Hannah Hutchins, because he has a crush on her. The loose bolts cause the accelerator to malfunction and explode, killing Frank Delacourt, Jack Benson and Arlene Willoughby. Ford is drawn through a portal and becomes stuck in between his own world and another dimension he believes is Hell. He is able to observe what happens in his own world and can partially manifest and manipulate items. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.09: Repairs 6th *Loki, disguised as Odin, tells Thor he did the right thing by disobeying him and offers him the throne of Asgard. Thor declines, preferring instead to stay on Earth with Jane Foster. The disguised Loki allows him go to Earth, leaving him with full control of Asgard. *Thor and Jane Foster reunite at her team's apartment in London. *After receiving a message from S.H.I.E.L.D., Coulson's team travel to Norway to investigate the incident at , finding spectrographic signatures of an object of Asgardian origin. *Jakob Nystrom and Petra Larsen lead a Norse Paganist Hate Group in a series of riots in the streets of Oslo. *In Seville, Spain, Coulson consults Elliot Randolph, one of the world's leading experts on Norse mythology. Randolph recounts the story of a warrior from the Asgardian Berserker Army who stayed on Earth, and the properties of his Berserker Staff. *S.H.I.E.L.D. investigates Baffin Island in Canada as the possible location of a piece of the Berserker Staff, but they fail to find anything. *After reading the newspaper Taylor, a convenience store attendant at a gas station in Batesville, Utah, asks Hannah Hutchins if it is true that the accident at the lab is her fault. When she decides not to answer the question Taylor gets angry at her. Unbeknowst to Taylor and Hannah she was being protected by Tobias Ford. Fearing for her live Ford attacked Taylor. 7th *Sif and Volstagg go to the museum of the Collector and request he keep the Aether safe, explaining the Tesseract is already being stored on Asgard and it may be dangerous to keep two Infinity Stones together in one realm. He accepts, but unbeknownst to them he is secretly collecting the six Infinity Stones. When the Asgardians leave, the Collector contacts Gamora, tasking her with finding the Orb.Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic *After receiving an update about S.H.I.E.L.D.'s investigation in Baffin Island, Phil Coulson's Team investigates the ruins of an old crypt under the Church of El Divino Niño in Seville, Spain, but the piece of the Berserker Staff is taken by Elliot Randolph. *Jakob Nystrom, Petra Larsen, and their group attack Randolph and obtain the second piece of the Berserker Staff. *Grant Ward begins to show behavioral changes as a result of his contact with the Berserker Staff, as well as some degree of super-human strength. He and Phil Coulson interrogate Randolph, who confesses that he is the Berserker warrior from the legend, and reveals the true location of the third piece of the staff. *In Norway, Nystrom and Larsen use their two pieces of the staff to give more members of their group super-human strength, while researching the location of the last piece. *The team arrives at a monastery in Ireland, the location of the final piece of the staff, only to find Nystrom has already found it. He stabs Randolph, and while Coulson, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons try to save his life, Ward and Melinda May fend off the attacking Norse Paganists. 8th *Surviving his injuries, Elliot Randolph considers starting a new life somewhere else. Coulson recommends he move to Portland. *Skye tries to get Grant Ward to open up about his past, but he refuses. That evening, he joins Melinda May in her hotel room and spends the night with her. *Coulson starts having nightmares about his recovery in Tahiti. 9th *The next morning, Melinda May receives a message about the team's next mission: An Index asset evaluation for a woman in Batesville named Hannah Hutchins, who supposedly has telekinetic powers. *At the time the team arrives in Batesville, an angry mob has gathered in front of Hutchins' house. After someone throws an egg at Hutchins, an empty police car almost ran over a member of the mob. To get her out of scene without any further incidents, Hutchins is sedated by Melinda May. *At the factory side, after scanning the area with the D.W.A.R.F.s, Fitz and Simmons decide to prank Skye. *While transfering Hutchins to the Fridge, the Bus has to make an emergency landing, after someone, who attacked Simmons, sabotaged it. *On the ground they discover that the mysterious force that caused all the accidents is actually a Particle Acceleration Complex worker named Tobias Ford who is trapped between Earth and "Hell". *After Ford defeats Grant Ward, May uses Hutchins as bait for Ford in a nearby barn. *The team realizes that Ford, who had a crush on Hutchins, is not trying to hurt her, but trying to protect her from those who try to hurt her. *At the barn, May manages to defeat Ford and convinces him to let Hutchins go, causing him to disappear to an unknown location. *Later that evening, while the team is playing a game of Upwords, Fitz comes in with shaving cream on his face, unaware that May was the one who pulled the prank. References Category:Timeline